Maximum Divergent
by Tigris10
Summary: This is a story that i wrote about when my to favorite books' worlds collide. My favorite series are, The Divergent trilogy, and Maximum Ride series.


Max's POV

The world we know is at its end. And this time I can't save it. Let me start again I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm allowing you to become a part of my life. Me and my family, (aka my flock, Angel age: 9 Gazzy age:11 Nudge age:14 Dylan age:16 years/15 months Iggy age:16 Fang age:16 Me age:16) live in a very large city of tree houses. Now I know what you're thinking, either "What, tree houses? You're INSANE!" Or, "Tree houses? That's Awesome! But how to do you live in there without dying?" That, my friend is because my flock and I have wings. Yes you read correctly, we're 98% human, and 2% avian. So we're Avian American. This is my life.

I jumped out of bed and immediately searched to see if I was captured in my sleep or if I had a normal good night's sleep. I had a normal good night sleep, except for the nightmares part. Since I'm not fully human I have different powers, to help me adapt to the world of surviving on my own and at the same time raising a family. But you can't know those powers, yet.

My nightmares of last night consist of, people whom I don't know but for some reason deeply admire. These people were living in a city, where everyone lived in a group; I don't know how to describe these groups. There were five groups all who wore different colors for each group. In each group they acted a different way. Except for some of them who acted like all of the groups, I don't know what I shall call them; it bugs me when I can't figure something out. Anyway, these people some of them were helping others, whom I assume didn't have a group, didn't belong anywhere. They wore grey clothes. Others who wore red and yellow clothes were always smiling, some worked out on fields, others spread cheer everywhere they went, always peaceful and happy. The people, who wore black and white, only told the truth, well those who truly belonged there. At a certain age they all chose to either stay in the group that they were in from birth or to switch to the one they felt they truly belonged to. Then there were the ones who wore blue. These people, who wore blue, were intelligent. Smarter than most, they studied and studied almost every day. It was crazy. The last ones, my favorite, they wore only black some covered in dark tattoos. They were the protectors; they truly knew how to fight. That seemed to be a few of the only things they did besides paintballing, capture the flag, eating, eating, eating, and eating. Oh and I almost forgot, the ones who didn't have a group, they wore brown, if they had clothes, these were the ones whom the people in grey took care of.

I wondered if the dream/nightmare was real, as normally they are, but what if I was just imagining this stuff?

As I pulled a sweat shirt over my head, I opened my window. The white curtains flew into the breeze I looked across the trees to Fang's tree. He must have sensed me staring because a few seconds later he stood at his window staring back at me with the most adorable sleepy eyes covered by the even more adorable bed head. I was beginning to climb out of the large window but was interrupted by Fang head butting me in the gut. I flew backwards onto my bed, Fang tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to where all the members of the flocks houses meet. Iggy had already made tons of breakfast. Fang tossed me onto my chair where I ate all of my meals in this place, it's a black leather chair all the way in the back corner. We don't have TVs in our house but we have plenty of computers, we each had our own laptop, we had a family desktop, we all had phones and most of us, (everyone except Dylan) have tablets. Dylan isn't that social… Anyway Iggy tossed me food and we all ate. Fang and I with our eye contact decided to go on a flight. This is where the world will forever change. We tossed on our leather jackets and headed out from the main hole in the floor of the commons.

Tris's POV

The world as we know it will forever change. Besides the fact that way before I was born our city decided to build a fence around us to make sure nothing could get in or out. They also split us into five groups. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. I was born into Abnegation, but at the age of sixteen I decided to switch to Dauntless. Abnegation; the selfless, Amity; the peaceful, Candor; the honest, Dauntless; the brave, Erudite; the intelligent. I felt I didn't truly belong there, so when I went to take the aptitude test, (which is supposed to tell us which faction to choose) I was afraid it was going to tell me I belonged in Abnegation, but I was also afraid it wouldn't. The test did tell me I was Abnegation. And Erudite. And Dauntless. They call it Divergence. Many people are Divergent, such as Tobias, Uriah, my mother Natalie Prior, and many more. My brother, Caleb was never proven to be Divergent, nor was my father, or my best friend, Christina.

I awoke to Tobias shaking my shoulder. Without question I followed him to the control room where the cameras had been watching us. He pointed to one of the top right screens. As I examined this screen someone walked into the room. Preparing for fight I slowly turned around. Who I saw in front of me nearly killed me.

**EEEEP my first chapter! I'm sooooo excited for chapter two! I hope you all enjoy this story.**

** -Rey**


End file.
